


Cars and Seat Belts

by Notevenwinded



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides that he needs to put in better use Tony's huge car collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars and Seat Belts

It wasn’t bizarre for one to find Tony Stark bent over a car, a motorcycle or any of his suits in his workshop. In his free time he would tinker with anything in sight, improving or just messing up with the mechanisms, just to relax in between his Avengers related missions.

Steve Rogers was used to that, living with Tony proved to be more difficult than he thought it would be, mainly because living with a technological genius meant that you had to deal with this particular technology first hand.

That afternoon, the Captain was looking for Tony, and knew exactly where to find him. He could see him through the glass door, his back facing him as he was leaning over to examine the engine of one of his bright red cars, shaking his head to the loud rock music. Steve knew by now how to enter the workshop properly, Tony didn’t appreciate his banging on the class the first couple of times. He entered the password, frowning at the loud music which he couldn’t turn off, as Tony didn’t show him how. " _It’s one simple rule, you don’t mess with the music._ " he told me when he asked before.

He coughed by instinct, knowing that there’s no way Tony could hear him and walked in, always feeling amazed just by looking around.

"Tony", he said loud enough when he reached him. "I brought some papers for you to sign from upstairs, Pepper said they were important", he added, taking a moment to appreciate the millionaire’s tight body, his muscular arms out on the show as he was just wearing a sleeveless shirt and gym pants. Most of the time Tony was dressed in smart clothing and of course, every part of his body was covered in the Iron Man suit quite often now, so in times like these, when he could just stare at this body, he didn’t waste any time to do so.

"Really? I might check them later. Or tomorrow", Tony replied, lifting his goggles up and standing a bit further back to examine his work. “Is that all?”, he asked, bending over again.

"You don’t really want to talk, do you?", Steve noticed, crossing his arms as his eyes were fixed on Tony’s back, watching every single of his hip movements.

"Well, unless you have something interesting to say I might as well as finish with this", the genius said with the same, bored expression. He closed the hood of the vehicle, rubbing his chin sceptically.

Steve didn’t have anything to say, he did have much to show to him though, all the things he wanted to do right now. He swallowed deeply as he moved right behind him, his hands resting on the bumper between Tony.

"Right. Rogers, if you don’t go ahead and do it, could you pass me a wrench?", Tony asked, keeping up the same tone, even though his heart was racing in anticipation. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted and make Steve give it to him without even asking.

The blonde didn’t reply, he was too busy leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his neck, his right hand moving on his lower back, holding him steadily. The kisses became more intense as Tony took off his goggles, throwing him on the side and bending over more for Steve. He gladly accepted the offer, and he begun to suck the base of his neck from behind, while his fingers slipped in the older man’s pants, accompanied by his quiet, yet excited moans. It wasn’t long until he got to Tony’s entrance, circling it before he slid in a finger, biting him lightly on the shoulder at the same time. The millionaire responded with a louder moan, his body aching back, yearning for more. His tight shirt was lifted up and his chest was forcefully facing the cold, red bumper. The metal and chilling surface only made his excitement greater.

"I just want you to do me right here", he uttered, as Steve was slowly doing his job, reaching deeper for Tony’s particular spot.

"I have a better idea..", Steve replied, still in concentration as he pulled back, slowly placing his hands on Tony’s waist, lifting him up and moving on the side of the car, taking a look inside before he left Tony in the back seat.

"The seats are made out of real leather", Tony said with a sigh, taking his shirt and pants off, ready for what was going to happen next.

"That’s not for _me_ to worry about, is it?", Steve replied with a wink, as he unzipped his own pants and leaned over him. He loved this particular position, with Tony’s huge, expressive brown eyes facing him, his forehead getting covered in sweat and his fine hair getting all tangled up as he entered him.

He began by pressing soft kisses on Steve’s neck, moving closer to his lips teasingly, before Tony managed to get him, locking their lips together, their tongues swirling together in a mad and fast rhythm. His hands were resting on the side, but they slowly moved lower, lifting Tony’s body and holding his legs spread wide up in the air. The kiss was broken by the time Steve left his dick exposed, licking his lips from the saliva as he gently made his entrance, pushing in slowly. The millionaire tilted his head back, biting his lips and waiting patiently. Steve let out a sigh when he fitted himself in, shifting a bit to make them both feel comfortable, making sure that Tony was all right before he begun thrusting, slower and picking up his pace later on. Tony’s mouth has half-open, his eyes tightly shut as he was trying so hard to sound dignified while he moaned louder, knowing that the Captain would recognise his pleading sounds to go faster. Indeed, he pushed stronger and faster, trying to keep his eyes open so he could just imprint the image of the begging man in front of him in his mind. There was something really strong about the image, the well known playboy giving himself so willingly to _him_ , calling him _his_ man and doing things with him that he _never_ dreamt before. He snapped out of his thoughts as Tony’s moans became louder and faster, even pleading, calling his name. Steve also loved that, the fact that Tony would forget every snarky comment of his at that moment, finding it only possible to say just one word.

"Steve..", the millionaire whispered, almost asking for a permission to do what he wanted to do the most right now.

Steve nodded and pushed further, hitting the perfect spot, sending a shiver down Tony’s spine, his hands, reaching for the seat, as his head hit the door handle.

There he was, inside his own car, covered in his own mess, panting heavily. The image was enough for the taller man to relieve himself too, leaning on Tony’s stomach, trying to catch his breath, before pulling out.

"The car looks all right", Steve commented, looking around and smiling at Tony.

"I’m getting it cleaned anyway, until next time", Tony smirked, pulling his briefs up, still having his legs spread.

"Can I take you for a ride then?", Steve asked excited. "Go somewhere to eat or something?", he pleaded, his face lightening up. He loved driving as well, and it was always an amazing moment of his to be able to drive some of Tony’s cars.

"Sure, just let me have another ride of that tonight", Tony grinned, sitting up and dressing himself, his fingers messing his with hairs.

"I love you Tony", Steve said immediately, placing a kiss on Tony’s cheek as he ran on the front seat. He always felt the need of saying that to him every time they did this. He knew Tony wasn’t used to hear it after sex, and he didn’t need him to admit that it did made him feel better, to hear it from Steve.

"Same here, Steve", he replied with a smile, getting on the seat next to him, looking at his bright, red smiling face before putting his sunglasses on.


End file.
